What Jacob Did
by kstar26
Summary: Written when New Moon first came out and its kinda dumb. Bella goes into heat, so exactly how is Jacob supposed to control his wolf’s instincts to take a mate? Rates M for smut, starts out with slight non/com but turns out for the best. Jake&Bell forever.


Feel My Love

**What Jacob Did**

**Summary****:** Bella goes into heat, so exactly how is Jacob supposed to control his wolf's instincts to take a mate? Rated M+ for sexual scenes, starts of with slight non/com sex but it turns out for the best.

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own Stephanie Meyer's characters. And I do not care what anyone says; it's the best damn pairing in the Twilight/New Moon series.

**Author's Note****: I wrote this when New Moon first came out. And I'm sorry if it's really, really, really dumb. I was into InuYasha- a Japanese graphic novel series- more at the time and kinda took some of that and incorporated it into this fic. Yeah. So if you think my fic is dumb, don't flame me. Just point out all the good stuff, please. Thanks. ******

**What Jacob Did**

Bella knew her period was coming in two or three days and she felt terrible. Charlie knew to stay away when she was like this but Jacob had yet to realize her "condition". He came in her house when she was washing up her dishes from lunch wearing his jean cut-offs, as usual, and a button up- unbuttoned to show off his well muscled and chiseled chest; it was enough to make any woman drool. His shaky hair swept his shoulders, framing his face in the way Bella loved and he was smiling her smile, the one that light up the world, just for her.

"What smells good, Bell-hon?" Jacob asked, wrapping his arms about her waist. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling deeply.

"I just finished lunch, Jake," Bella answered, used to his needing to hold her, not that she minded at all. It felt good to be wrapped up in one of his hugs; his warmth was always welcome to her chill body. "What's left is enough for a snack for you. Want it?" Jacob made a noise that sounded like a cross between a 'no' and a whimper. "No? Fine," she shrugged. "More for me tomorrow." She closed the plastic container with the lasagna and went over to the fridge, Jacob not letting go. Opening the door, Bella bent over to find room for the container and felt something hard press into her backside. It was hard as a rock and it was very uncomfortable.

'_What is that?'_ Bella thought. _'Maybe he picked up a rock before he changed?'_ She shrugged to herself, wiggling slightly as she moved to get the milk out of the way in the back of the fridge. Jacob moved with her but _it_ got harder.

Bella blushed, saying, "Hey… Jake… you got something in your jeans and its beginning to hurt my backside." _It _got even harder. "Uh… Jake?" She was starting to worry exactly what was happening. He whimpered hotly against her neck:

"I can't help it. You smell **so hot… so good**. I **need**… to have you." Bella finally put two and two together and began to struggle, dropping the milk. The glass bottle shattered at their feet but neither noticed "Please, Bella, stay still! I'm loosing control!" Jacob pleaded, fighting with his wolf, but all of her instincts told her to fight her captor- this being her best friend who was 100 werewolf. Jacob suddenly began to growl, low in his throat. He stood, scooping up the thrashing girl.

His wolf had won.

"JACOB! LET! ME! GO!" Bell cried out, squirming and flailing her limbs as Jacob carried her out of the kitchen/dining room and up the stairs to her bedroom. He kicked her door shut, leaving a muddy/milky footprint on the wood and lay her down on her bed. Kneeling over her, Bella could see his eyes, the pupils more fierce than anything she had ever seen. She was dealing with the wolf. Jacob leaned over, smothering her pleas to stop with his lips as he tore at the buttons of her shirt. His tongue explored her mouth desperately. He put his knee between her thighs, pressing up to her core. Bella gasped as her nethers began to pound in need. "Jacob!" Bella moaned as he pressed against her core again. He knew now she couldn't resist him, especially when she started to kiss back.

Jacob slid off her shirt as they continued to kiss passionately. His hands moved down to her jeans and pulled the zipper. In one movement, Jacob lifted Bella's hips and pulled her jeans completely off. He threw them away over his shoulder. Now all she wore was her bra and her panties, both being white cotton.

"You're mine, Bella," Jacob murmured, appraising her almost naked body. Bella trembled under him as he leaned down and licked her neck. His tongue played over a sensitive spot, making Bella gasp in pleasure. Jacob's darkened eyes flicked up at Bella's face and he grinned predatorily. He watched her face contort in pleasure as he licked, bit, and sucked on her sensitive spot, marking her as his mate.

"Please… Jacob… stop teasing!" Bella begged. Jacob licked the new mark and smiled triumphantly at his _'love bite'_. He pushed himself up and kissed Bella again, their tongues battling for dominance, which Jacob easily won. Pulling at her bra, he couldn't figure out how to remove it. It took a laughing Bella to smack his hands away before she expertly reached behind herself and undid the clasp, pulling off her bra easily and revealing her small breasts to his view. He licked his lips and moved forward, wrapping his lips about one of her breasts, suckling as if he were a babe. He loved the way she moaned, arching her back, her hands in his hair, holding his head tightly to her breast as if she couldn't let him stop his teasing on her body. Moving to the other breast, he had her shuddering and moaning steadily for him. He let his hand fall between her legs to fondle her most intimate place, the place a part of him most wanted to be. Bella's breathing became even more shallow and she whimpered. "Oh… gods," she cried softly as his fingers dug against her wet opening, the barrier preventing full intrusion into her vagina. Her need was becoming more and more present in the tightening heat of her belly and she wanted… something that only he could provide. Jacob could feel the sodden-ness of her panties and grinned triumphantly.

"You're ready for me," Jacob hissed triumphantly. "You want me. You need me. …But do you love me?" Bella looked up at him and saw him for all he was worth. Though she adored Edward, she had so much more with this man straddling her thighs. His eyes were still fierce but they were more hesitant, yearning, loving. A smile broke her flushed face.

"How can I not love you, Jacob? I do… I do love you," she breathed. Jacob's face took on a full, gloriously happy smile that lit his whole face with pure love and joy. He kissed her reverently, holding her gently against him with all the love he could muster. Breaking for air, Jacob pulled off her sodden panties before he shed his clothes and kneeled over her again. His finger probed her wet entrance. Bella gasped at the feeling of the appendage on her most sensitive of places. He pressed his finger in full and watched Bella's face. The pleasure was there ten-fold and he hardened when she moaned his name. Soon, he felt her nearing her edge and just as she climaxed, he pulled out his finger and slid his full length into her orgasming body, breaking her barrier with little pain as she continued to ride her orgasm.

"Mine, all mine," Jacob murmured knowing his own relief was soon to come.

"Jacob," Bella panted, blinking up at his face. His hunger and triumph were still in his eyes but his eyes held more love for her now than ever before. He kissed her gently now as her body adjusted to his full invasion. When she moved her hips up against his, he started to move with his mate, letting his body instruct her own in the dance that was as old as time itself. Bella went soon and cried out for him as they peaked together. Being the werewolf that he was, Jacob bit the juncture of Bella's neck and shoulder hard enough to leave a permanent mark, a mark that claimed her as his life-mate. She whimpered in slight pain but he eased the ache with his tongue as best as he could.

"Was that so horrible, my mate?" Jacob asked, now in control again. He pulled her tighter against him as he rolled onto his back; they were still connected because he was kinda stuck inside her. Bella snuggled up against him, exhausted. "Was it?" Jacob prodded. Bella smiled up at him.

"No, it wasn't bad at all," she finally answered. "But are you always so domineering?"

Jacob smirked at her tease and kissed her forehead. "I'm a male werewolf," he reminded, "and you are my mate." Bella continued to smile and rolled her eyes before yawning. "Sleep, mate. Tomorrow, we tell Charlie."

"You may never see me again," Bell murmured as sleep took her. She barely heard Jacob's _'I love you_'. "And I love you," she breathed before falling into the dream world.

**xXx**

Jacob woke to a tap on Bella's closed window. The tap came again, harder this time. Jacob groggily slid out from under Bella and searched for his cut-offs. Slipping them on, he tiptoed over to the window to see a familiar face that he hated with all his heart. Bella hadn't heard from him in months and now he suddenly showed up. Jacob knew he would enjoy this. He unlocked the window and slid it open allowing the bloodsucker to see… and smell.

Edward nearly fell off the roof.

"What have you done?!" Edward hissed. "Oh my God!" Jacob scowled silently telling the vampire to shut up before he woke Bella up.

"My mate is sleeping," Jacob growled. "Leave before I tear you to bits." Arms wrapped about Jacob's chest from behind.

"Go home, Edward," Bella said with startling calm from her place behind Jacob, he face resting on his bicep, eyes meeting Edward's with no emotion. "It's late or very early and Jake has a short temper with you and your kind." Edward's face visibly hardened but he nodded.

"If this is what makes you happy," he murmured.

"It does." The vampire left without a backward glance, his undead heart breaking. Jacob turned; he found he wearing his button up.

She was smiling up at him, but he needed to know, especially as he smelled something that would change their lives and everyone else in Forks and La Push, Washington, forever. "Do you regret?" Jacob asked, his breath held, waiting for the answer he hoped he would receive. She shook her head, no regret in her eyes and Jacob let out his breath, smiling as he held her close. "Good," he said, breaking it to her, "'cause you're pregnant."

"I'M WHAT?!"

The End… or is it?

**xXx**

Did you like? I wrote this when New Moon first came out so… yeah. I know it's dumb but I thought it was cute when I wrote it. Pleas, **no flames**. Thank you


End file.
